


RELEASE

by Ayumuchinnn



Series: RELEASE TRILOGY [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel confessed, Gabriel is finally enlightened, Hawkmoth Defeat, Moving On, Nathalie confessed, Post S3 ending, gabenath, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayumuchinnn/pseuds/Ayumuchinnn
Summary: Now he literally felt lonely in the big mansion he used to call home.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: RELEASE TRILOGY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701178
Comments: 39
Kudos: 98





	1. PROLOGUE

Hawkmoth was finally defeated, he surrendered his miraculous and his identity was now exposed to the heroes. Adrien is Chat Noir. Grief and sorrow was radiating off of him as he walked away from him.

He despises himself for all the things that have happened. He's been fighting his son all this time, endangering his life in the process just to bring his wife back. She was the one who got herself in that situation in the first place.

Thinking he's got nothing left on him since Adrien loathed him now and left him to stay with the Bourgeois. In which he sincerely hopes that it will just be for the meantime. He was now all alone — a feeling he had in his heart since Emilie fell into an endless sleep. Now he literally felt lonely in the big mansion he used to call home.

He lifted his head, stared towards the ceiling holding off the tears that's been attempting to escape his eyes. He should get used to this solitary mood. His life would be like this once this day is over. As he descended his head, he raised both of his hands, covered his face and let his mind wander through the depths of despair.


	2. THE CONFRONTATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will they settle things out when the reveal happens?

Hawk Moth, Mayura, Chat Noir and Ladybug were all inside the Agreste mansion. After finding out Hawk Moth and Mayura's real identity, the four miraculous holders decided to settle things in the mansion out of the public's eye to lessen the involvement and to avoid complicating the situation even more as it was already.

Hawk Moth told Chat Noir that his mother was being kept by under their house and the reason why he was causing the terror in Paris. He also well-informed him that his mother had done something to the miraculous that magically damaged it which resulted for his mother to be in a comatose state.

"Adrien, I do this all for you. I know you need your mother. I want us to be whole again," Hawk Moth started the conversation with assertiveness which caught everyone's attention and put them on edge.

"I want Mom back too, I do. But I accepted the truth that she's gone father. She may not be here anymore but she will forever be in my heart," Chat Noir's grip on his baton tightened.  
"Why is it so easy for you to accept it Adrien?! Don't you miss her too?! We can bring her back, son," desperation displayed across Hawk Moth's face as he tried to convince Chat Noir to give his and Ladybug's miraculouses.

"What makes you think I don't miss her?! I am grieving too same as you father. You're not the only one but you choose to distance and kept it all to yourself. We are a family, you're not alone father, I am here," Chat Noir strongly corresponded hoping to make his father falter and realize this insanity but his father is a kind of person who is hard to deal with. He won't give up that easily.

"The more reason why we need to do it. You're not happy with me alone Adrien. That's why I'm trying to bring your mother back to us," distress emenated from Hawk Moth's voice. The tension between the two began as they both exchanged intense arguments, neither one showing submission to the other.

"Are you hearing yourself father?! What about the balance? Have you ever thought on the sacrifice to be made in order to get Mom back? Who will be your sacrifice father?! Some random civilian?! Probably not because in order to get back someone you love, you need to sacrifice you equally love," Chat Noir furiously spat those words while Ladybug was holding him in the arms tightly, preventing him as he tends to launch himself whenever he's mad.

"I don't know... I don't know —," Hawk Moth was at lost for words. He knew about the sacrifice but didn't took it seriously. Upon seeing his father's reaction, Chat Noir frustratedly brushed his hair with his gloved hand and let out an irritated sigh.

"Duusu, fold my feathers," a blue flash suddenly captured all of their attention and all three set of eyes are on Nathalie now, who was coughing hard.

"I will be the sacrifice Adrien," this time she's catching her breath. "I'll willingly do it," Nathalie told them while she was sadly smiling.

"Nathalie," was the only word Hawk Moth was able to utter while Chat Noir stared at her with wide eyes.

"Nathalie, no, wha— why?" It was hardly a whisper as his voice started to croak from the emotions rising in him while shaking as he kept on articulating 'no' many times.

"I just want both of you to be happy and the two of you were not. You both need Emilie," she paused for a moment and continued.

"Your father can get another assitant and you probably don't need someone to look after you now since you've grown into a fine young man," there were tears now falling from Nathalie's eyes yet she was smiling, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

Hawk Moth who was beside her was suspiciously quiet. In fact, speechless. Chat Noir dropped his transformation and Ladybug followed as she saw no more threat given the situation.

"Adrien, I am replaceable. You all will likely forget about me as time passes. I'm okay with that as long as you are all happy... with Emilie," she wiped her tears and smiled wholeheartedly this time.

This was maybe the purest and the most sincere smile Gabriel had seen from Nathalie and it pained him hearing her saying it like it's not a big deal mentioning herself being the sacrifice. Hawk Moth was able to regained from his stupor. Seeing he was the only one left who was still transformed, dropped his, closed the distance from her, hold her in the arms and looked right into her eyes.

"Why are you doing all of this Nathalie? Why are you going through all of this for us?" He pleadingly asked her.

Nathalie immediately looked away, leaning her face sideways but Gabriel's hand was quick to stop her from doing it. "Tell me Nathalie. Please," he pleaded once more. She hesitated but then she quietly sighed and gazed back at him full of... care... no... full of —

"I LOVE your family Gabriel. I love you, Adrien and Emilie. With your family, I finally able to have something that I want to treasure and to protect," she then gazed at Adrien who was sobbing hard as he was intently looking at her.

Gabriel who was holding her loosened his grip and eventually let her go as he stared blankly to the floor. Adrien watched Nathalie walked away from his father and slowly approached him. He saw how her hand was about to touch him and halted midway as she was holding it back. Before she could retract her hand, he reached for it, and squeezed it as a message to her that it's fine.

"Adrien, I'm sorry if I was not warm enough. I'm sorry if you feel like we don't care about you. Your father — he truly loves you, he finds it difficult for him to show it but he truly does," she clasped his head then encircle her hand over his body tugging him so close to let him feel her love. Adrien hugged her back tightly and poured all the emotion that he has been holding in onto his cry.

"Nathalie, don't talk like that. You are more than enough and is always there for me and father," he said in between his sobs. "There is no one else like you Nathalie. No one can ever replace you. I love you too so much."

Nathalie was touched upon receiving those sweet words from Adrien. After the years she spent with him, seeing him grwoing up, who wouldn't get attached to a boy who is as sweet as him. She couldn't think of anything else to say so she just enveloped her arms around him. Marinette who was watching in the sidelines finally spoke her mind.

"I'm sorry to break this moment but Mr. Agreste, uhm — do you still want to do it?"

She casted a glance at Gabriel whose head slightly bowed, eyes closed and was silently crying. She then faced Adrien and asked him same question.

"Adrien, do you want your mother back?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I finished editing it earlier than I was expecting it too. Well, I guess when you have passion in something you do, work will go smoothly.  
> I hope I was able to let you all feel the emotions in this chapter.
> 
> Stay attached to Miraculous!
> 
> ~Ayumuchinnn 💙💜


	3. THE DECISION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What choices will each of them make?

The time stilled for a moment. Marinette was standing waiting for the two Agrestes men to say something. Adrien who was still embracing Nathalie lifted his head, looked at Nathalie then at Marinette. He looked terrible — his eyes were puffed from all the crying, his face was wet from all the tears and his hair was disheveled.

"I really miss Mom, I wish I could get her back but not like this. I don't want this, I don't want anyone to be the sacrifice, I don't want Nathalie to be the sacrifice," his voice was so soft and so fragile.

"I embraced the truth that she's not coming back anymore and I'm certain that she doesn't want anyone whose life will be in exchange of hers," he replied to Marinette wearing a content smile on his face that quickly turned into a sorrow.

"I want to see Mom. I want to bid my parting farewell to her, personally, for one last time," he peeked a look to his father and pleaded, "Please, Father, I want to see Mom."

Gabriel gathered all of his strength, nodded to his son, led them to the lift and brought them to where Emilie resided in a specialized capsule. The place was as dim and as gloomy as ever, with just the railings and the area around the capsule where the only lights were installed.

When they had approached the capsule, Adrien touched the glass and immediately wept while watching his mother who looked like sleeping peacefully inside of it, for in fact she's not. She's been long gone in this world yet he doesn't knew how and why she had come like this. Now, that he knew the reason behind her state, it hurt because she kept it from him.

"Mom, I miss you so much. There was never a day I never thought about you. B— But why did you go that far?" He was clinching tightly onto his shirt.

"What were you trying to achieve with the miraculous? Is it so important than us for you to offer your life for it?"

He felt like he was left in the shadow and Gabriel could see the hurt and pain in Adrien's eyes as he expressed his upset towards the situation. Only the sound of Adrien's crying was heard within the walls of the place. The succumbed ambience was slowly creeping up to their souls. No one made a sound or any movement, the other three stood near him and quietly grieving, with him, this time.

"I'll be staying at Chloe's place. You don't need for Gorilla to drive me or fetch me to school," Adrien spoke up first breaking the silence building up, his voice sounded broken than before.

"I'm sure Chloe wouldn't mind me going together with her. I just need to clear my mind from all of this," the strain from his voice pierced hard through his miraculous that made Gabriel recoil.

"I'll just tell the Bourgeois that we had a misunderstanding and decided that I'll stay with them for a while," with that he looked at his mother one last time and kissed the glass paralleled to her forehead. He didn't wait for his father's input and walked towards the lift with Nathalie immediately following after him, calling his name, leaving Gabriel and Marinette behind.

"I'm horrible person, am I Ms. Marinette?" Gabriel initiated first, "I just want him to be happy. I've seen him many times gazing at her mother's picture, looking very sad," Gabriel pondered on.

"About you being a horrible person, you're not that bad. You were just blinded by your grief towards the lose of your wife. I kind of understand why you chose to do it but it doesn't take the fact that what you were doing was wrong," Marinette earnestly corresponded to him.

"I know but I had no other choice, I thought it was the only—"

"The only thing you could do," Marinette intercepted him.

"You could have just been there for him, grieving together with him," she paused and the continued to express her thoughts.

"Like Adrien said, as time passed he learnt to embrace it that his mother is not there for him anymore but that doesn't make him care or love her less. He accepted it," she said it with much concern showing on her face. It made Gabriel looked away from embarassment of being lectured by a young girl whom a while ago was his nemesis.

"When did he start to become this mature? We live in the same house but it seems like I barely know my own son," Gabriel seemed so baffled on how much he omitted this changes on Adrien.

"Well Miss Nathalie had raised him and taught him well in your stead." As soon as Nathalie's name was mentioned, his expression altered and Marinette saw it. She walked towards him to stand at his side.

"Mr. Agreste, you were never alone in the first place. You may have lost your wife but is she the only one in your life? Wasn't Adrien there for you? How many times did he tried to approach you?"

Gabriel remembered all of the times Adrien wanted to talk him, wanted to bond with him but instead pushed him away and he locked himself in his own grief.

Marinette then added, "And Miss Nathalie too, wasn't she there for you as well? It may not be my place to say it but I can clearly see that she cares deeply about you Mr. Agreste. I can see it in her eyes that she loves you and Adrien so much that she was willing to be the sacrifice."

Nathalie did mentioned herself being the sacrifice. Gabriel was contemplating if she truly did meant it. He couldn't perceived Nathalie would arrived to such measures. What was running on her mind when she decided that on herself? He was so lost in his thoughts that he momentarily forgot that Marinette was still there.

"You were so blinded that you lost sight of the people who cares and loves you so much."

That last statement from Marinette made Gabriel brought back from his thoughts. Then, it hit him hard.

"What would you do now, Mr. Agreste? Wha—" before Marinette could finished, Gabriel grabbed his miraculous soon after looked at Nooroo which has been silent all this time. Marinette examined him, anticipating what he would do next.

"Nooroo, I apologize for all of this, for making you do this," he felt ashamed towards himself. Nooroo who was silent at his side the whole time flew towards the front with concern displayed on his little face.

"No Master, I understand your grief. It was not the right thing to do but I can't blame it all to you." The litte kwami, still addressed him as master, despite being treated badly by him.

"I appreciate all of it. Thank you and I renounce you Nooroo." Nooroo bowed at him for one last time and thereafter was absorbed into the miraculous. Gabriel stared at it one more time, then turned to Marinette and handed it over to her.

"I... ah—" Gabriel can't seem to find the right the words.

"You don't have to say anything Mr. Agreste. You're doing the right thing. As for Adrien, let him do it in his own pace. He'll come around. He can't resist you for too long since he loves you so much and no need to worry, I'll talk to him too," Marinette cut Gabriel off.

Gabriel, unbelievable as it is, has run out of words to say. He keeps on opening his mouth trying to say something but ended up having nothing to say which Marinette took as a sign for her to take her leave.

Just as she was about to step inside the lift Gabriel then said, "Thank you," which made Marinette turned around, smiled and nodded back at him.

Once Marinette was out of sight, Gabriel turned around to Emilie and moved closer to the capsule. His wife, whom he loved so dearly, is undisturbed from all the conflicts behind the clear glass. This would the last time he could talked to her, so he took up all his courage to declare his confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, the reason why I chose him to stay with the Bourgeois is because their families have known each other for a very long time now. It is the most practical choice for him to stay with them, not the Graham de Vanily because they are in London and Adrien still needs to attend to school.
> 
> Hoping you all will like this chapter!
> 
> 💙💜


	4. HIS CONFESSIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel had something to confess. He has been denying it for a while now and finally he admitted.  
> Just when he's about to do it, something happened.

Gabriel had done this a lot of times, standing in front of the capsule and talking to her but this moment was different from all the last once since it would be last time that he would do it. Before he could regret not saying it to her, even if she can't talked back, he admitted something that he never mentioned once on her. Now's the right time to reveal it.

"I'm sorry Emilie, I was being a terrible father to our son. I was supposed to be there for him but I didn't. I ended up hurting many people along the way in getting you back as I have endagered Adrien's life many times, I feel so disgusted with myself," he clinched his fingers so tight, the pressure could broke a thing if he was holding one.

"I have caused Nathalie pain by making her use the miraculous. She has always been a great help to us, isn't she? With her I feel like I can do anything," his right hand fiddled with the ring on his left, it felt cold under his touch, nevertheless he gently took it off. He opened the glass panel carefully lifted her hand and put it on her ring finger as it was hers. After that, Gabriel closed it, he sucked in for a deep breath and spoke out his hidden confession, serenely.

"Emilie, I won't deny it but I have hold some affection towards Nathalie. I may have had it for a while now but I restrained myself because I want to bring you back," he knelt before the capsule holding onto its bottom frame and brought his head down, dejected.

"Forgive me Emilie if I felt like this to someone else besides you," he gripped the handle firmly and heartachedly.

"Emilie, I am sorry. I can't do my promise for I am letting you go," with that he held it down and watched as the lights at the bottom of the capsule turned off its lights one by one. As the last one flickered off its light, Gabriel gave his wife one last proper look and made his way back to the atelier.

The trip at the lift was uneasily new to him. He used this same lift, most of it, to go to his lair to be Hawk Moth, finding negative emotions for his akuma to dwell. Occasionally, to visit his wife when he wanted someone to talk out his frustrations and his longing for her. He then reached the top and was welcomed by the quietness of the place. The mansion had become like this since Emilie was 'gone' but now it held a defeaning silence and seemed more gloomy with him alone surrounded by the cold marble walls.

He walked towards to the couch and sat down. Lifted both of his hands to cover his face. Marinette's words kept on coming back in his head.

_"I can see it in her eyes that she loves you and Adrien so dearly that she was willing to be the sacrifice."_

He wanted to talk to Nathalie concerning it but he doubted she would came back. There was no reason for her to return to this mansion... to him. She no longer needed to be with him. She don't have to endure the pain anymore from damage of the miraculous nor she would dealt with his unsightful treatments when he bursted out his upset from a displeased phone call on her.

He deserved this. For all the things that he had done, this punishment was what he deserved the most — being alone. He had been very unfair to her. A broken man like him isn't worth to have someone by his side as he bounded hurting them anyway. That's why it had gone to this, that's why it should be like this for him.

He was sitting for a while now, his hands still covering his face. Then, he heard footsteps coming inside the house calling his name, "Gabriel," but decided to stay in position as he might just be imagining it. Then, Nathalie barges in through the office door and called his name louder this time while catching her breath.

"GABRIEL..."

Upon hearing her voice, Gabriel immediately looked up, turned his head to where the voice came. He stood up, approached her and hugged her tightly like she's about to disappear when he let go of her. He cried so hard on her shoulders and held her so close to his body. Nathalie stayed still for a moment, comprehending what actually happened, but likewise reciprocated the hug with same intensity as well, while caressing his hair to calm him down.

Gabriel felt soothed upon Nathalie's way of stroking his hair. Not many could touch him this intimately. Her touch has always been so gentle, there was never a tint of harshment, but the previous ones felt restraint. It seemed like she held back for some reason, but this one is different, he never realized how often he missed being attended like this. It felt so warm and pleasant.

Unexpectedly, it was taken away from him as he felt her body collapsed on him, unconscious. Gabriel was horrified as her body slipped away from his grip and panickedly held her tight, to not let her fall. He tucked his one arm under her knees, the other one under her shoulders to scoop her up and laid her down on one of the cushions. He knelt beside her, took her hand in between on his and hoped that she would be alright because he couldn't imagined losing another someone whom he cherished again, never again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, what happened to Nathalie? Will Gabriel be able to confess his feelings to her?
> 
> Note: Remember on the 'Felix' episode where Gabriel took off Emilie's ring and used it to replace the one Felix stole from him? He put it back on Emilie because it was hers.


	5. RECONCILE

Despite being overwhelmed with all the happenings, Gabriel had managed to carry Nathalie to her room on the first floor after he assumed that it might not be comfortable for her to lay there on the couch. As he was carrying her, he noticed how light she was. It made him wince knowing it was the miraculous' damage taken its toll on her body, making her tired and exhausted after every detransformation when it was still broken.

The peacock miraculous might be fixed but it didn't do something to improve her health. Every now and then she would still cough and had some minor breathing problems but it were not as frequent as it were before it was fixed. The coughs were not also as violent as before except it didn't made it any less frightening to him when it occurs.

Gabriel gently laid here onto the bed. He took a chair and situated himself beside the bed to watch over her. He was relieved when he saw her even breathing but once in a while her face would twitched and she would groaned causing Gabriel to feel alarmed.

Gabriel moved to her hair and carefully took out the pins to undo her bun. He caressedly smooth out her hair, looked warmly at her and cupped her cheeks. He then took her hand, squeezed it, brought it to his cheek and let her warmth seeped through his cold soul. 

"Nathalie," his voice sounded hoarse, "why are you with me in all of this? Why are so eager to help me? Why are you so willing to sacrifice your life for this family?" He had put her hand back down, not letting go of it.

Then it all flashed right before his eyes — Nathalie never questioned him when he decided to use the miraculous. She even voluntered to manage his work load added with hers when he went to become Hawk Moth. Took up the job to look after Adrien, when it's not on her job description. She was there, comforting him with an embrace, when he decided to give up on Emilie and then pulled back the decision but never heard anything from her. 

"Nathalie," his voice becoming weaker and weaker as lumps had started to form inside his throat.

On the day she became Mayura, it scared him when he saw her coughing weakly on the lair's floor. He denied her many times on using the peacock miraculous again yet her persistence made him yield. Between the two of them, it was of course her, who is more composed on dealing with people and was one of the reasons why he never did like going out in public unless very necessary. He made her done a lot of things yet she did it with no complaints.

~o~

Three days had gone by since the day she had passed out from his embrace. Each day was an agony for everyone as they await for Nathalie to be awake from her slumber. Upon receiving the news of Nathalie's status from Marinette, Adrien never wasted a chance coming back at the mansion even if he had to see his father again. Adrien did decided to stay but the father and son never had a proper talk since then. 

Marinette had been the bridge of communication between the two Agrestes which had been a great aid for Gabriel, at least, to check up on his son. She also checked on the grimoire if it contained any information on some antidote or sort that could improved Nathalie's condition. With Adrien's help, and their kwamis, they had worked on a potion which Nathalie would intake once in a day.

The three of them had gathered in Nathalie's room with Adrien pacing back and forth endlessly, Marinette sitting on an arm chair and Gabriel fixed on beside the bed. They were going impatient and on edge since the last three days, earnestly waiting to see any signs of Nathalie waking up.

"Adrien, please, sit down, you're making us all sick watching you moving around," Gabriel hissed as he watched his son came to a stop from his pacing.

"I thought you fixed the miraculous!" Adrien snarled at him and forcedfully brushed his hair with both of his hands in frustration.

"I did, but magic works differently Adrien. Yes, I did fixed it but it didn't do same on the damage it has done to her when it was still broken, " Gabriel replied and finally stood up from being seated the whole day.

"Is she going to end up like Mom too? I don't want that, not again," Adrien's voice broke as his eyes started to swell up getting Gabriel also starting to feel worried as those words left from Adrien's mouth. He sat back down on the chair.

"Miss Nathalie will be alright," Marinette later joined in, "she's tough," bringing some positivity on this somber moment. 

"She is, isn't she. It's nothing compared to Father's outbursts," Adrien chuckled while he wiped his eyes and then turned into small laughs which earned a gape from Gabriel.

"It's weird you not responding to that Father," Adrien said while still laughing.

"I don't know if I take it as a compliment or not," Gabriel replied with brows furrowed packedly on his forehead and looked confused which made Adrien laughed harder and louder than before with Marinette giggled watching the two Agrestes finally having a light conversation.

"You should see your face Father," Adrien's laughing faded into a snicker and then smiled warmly at Nathalie.

"It's funny how Nathalie made us talk like this even when she's sleeping," he walked towards the other side of the bed, opposite to Gabriel.

"Ever since Mom was gone, she's been doing this. She's been keeping the two of us together," Adrien held Nathalie's hand, "that's why you should wake up Nathalie, we need you, Father and I need you," then looked at his father, suprisingly Gabriel already looked at him before he did and both shared a smile.

"It's time to go back at school Adrien," Marinette interrupted and she seemed to have realized it, "sorry," she was laughing nervously.

"It's okay Marinette, uhm," Adrien scratched his head shyly, "we're going to go now Father," he somehow managed to finish his sentence.

"Right," Gabriel stood up and smoothed down the hem his shirt, "I'll—" a sudden force almost stumbled him backwards, it was Adrien hugging him and he didn't saw it coming.

"I love you and I'm sorry Father," Adrien burried his face on his father's chest. Gabriel was caught off guard but eventually snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry too, son," Gabriel said as he gently patted his son's head, "Go now or you'll be late. Let's have our talk once you're home from school."

Adrien let go of the embrace and said, "Just stay here with Nathalie, you don't need to escort us out. Come on Marinette."

Marinette rose from the arm chair and followed Adrien outside who moved quickly and was already out of the room. 

"Marinette, thank you for everything. I highly appreciate your assistance to me with Adrien."

"Mr. Agreste, I am just your bridge, it were the two of you who worked things out," Marinette then take her leave.

Gabriel heard the sound of the car leaving. He turned back to Nathalie and took to sit beside her again. He picked up her right hand, lifted it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"Nathalie, come back to me. I missed you and... **I need you** ," he layed his head on the bed and kept his attention to her that he didn't noticed he drifted off to sleep still holding her hand, tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's stay at the Bourgeois was cancelled since he came back immediately on that same day.


	6. WAKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie's awake and there are some things bothering her.

Nathalie felt the dryness of her throat as she slowly gains her consciousness. She made a low groan as she opened her eyes only to be greeted by the harsh light coming in through the window, from a small part uncovered by the heavy curtains. Judging from it's brightness, she's a bit confident to say that it's daybreak. She lifted her left hand to cover her eyes and tried to adjust from it. She was about to lift her other hand when she felt a weight that hindered her from doing so.

There she saw Gabriel on her right, sleeping soundly with only his head on the bed while seated on an arm chair. How was he able to sleep in a position like that was a question Nathalie wanted to have an answer. Gabriel had looked different to her, he seemed unrefined and restless from the way he was snoring but at the same time amused to see him sleeping with open mouth with a little drool. Nathalie stifled a laugh as to keep Gabriel from waking up since he's a light sleeper. 

Then her attention suddenly was at her hand held by Gabriel. It brought confusion to her as to why he was sleeping here and why he was holding her. She vaguely recalled what happened to her. The last incident she remembered, she was running coming inside the mansion and then to his office while she called his name. She saw him then seated on arm chair, reminisced how he stood up and hugged her and then it stopped there. 

Did she passed out? How long was she aslept? There was a ruckus outside the door that jolted her musles up as she took her hand away instantly woke Gabriel up. He was yawning so hard and stretched out his arms while rubbing the back of his neck and moved his head from side to side, probably aching from sleeping on that form.

"Sir, are you alright?" Nathalie intendedly leaned forward as she tried to touch him.

She saw how Gabriel was likewise to do the same when unexpectedly Adrien came rushed in which made them pulled back right away, awkwardly. Adrien who came in, unawared of the scene happened between the two adults a while ago, noticed that Nathalie was awake, immediately ran to her direction and hugged her. Nathalie was quite shocked for a moment.

"Nathalie, I am so happy that you are finally awake," he was in tears of joy while hugging her. Nathalie, who had been out of her trance, sotfly patted Adrien's head.

"Adrien, Nathalie merely got awake, don't stress her out," Gabriel warned his son seeing that he had no intention of letting Nathalie go.

"You're no fun as always Father," Adrien casually responded to his father which earned a puzzled look from Nathalie and eyed the two back and forth.

"Oh, right. Father and I kind of made up yesterday," Adrien shyly scratched his head and suddenly pounded his right fist on left palm as he remembered something, "Father, you can take your shower now and I'll go down to inform the kitchen staff as well."

"Thank you Adrien," Gabriel then fixed his eye on Nathalie but not looking at her eyes, "How about you Nathalie?"

"Yes sir, I think taking a bath will help me clear my mind," she got off from the covers and stood up but her feet wobbled from the sudden force she did. Gabriel, with his fast reflexes, immediately put an arm around her waist to support her balance.

"I guess it might be because you've been laying in bed for quite a while," Gabriel absentmindedly held her closer to his body.

"It's alright sir, I'll manage on my own," she tilted her face away from his to hide away her blush.

"At least let me help you walk to the bathroom," Gabriel insisted, "You can go down now Adrien so that the chef can prepace our meal at once." 

Without waiting for his son's response, Gabriel scooped her up and then made his way to the bathroom. She heard Adrien opened the door and headed downstairs. Then, she focused on Gabriel's face. His face was so serious with a tint of worry. He silently carried her all the way to the bathroom, opened the door and gently dropped her near to the tub. She gripped at the tub's end and adjusted her body to the gravity.

"I'll put your clothing on the—"

"Sir, no need to do it!" Nathalie was now blushing hard and glared at him apprehensively. Gabriel intently stared at her then his eyes went wide and blushed as well realizing what he had just said.

"Ah, apologies Nathalie. Will 10 minutes be enough for you to finish?" He asked Nathalie but not facing her as he had turned his back to her.

"Of course, Sir," Nathalie replied.

"Adrien and I will be back then after 10 minutes with our food. We'll be taking our breakfast here together," and with that he left from the room.

Nathalie was still processing the happenings as of this moment. She didn't knew what to say or how to respond from it. But one for sure, she needed to get herself cleaned since she had no clue how long she had been aslept. She turned on the shower, put some bubble soap, undressed herself and submerged unto the tub.

~o~

  
Gabriel had finished taking his shower. He picked up his usual long white sleeve shirt, rolled it up, and decided that he would just wear it alone. Many layers of clothing had been causing him to sweat a lot with the weather not helping at all. He then picked up a khaki colored pants, tucked in his shirt and a back broad belt. He finished his look with combing his hair, the gel disregarded. He checked his watch and left his room.

As he approached at Nathalie's room, he noticed Adrien's gleamy voice and it seemed like he has been talking to her. He was just on time as the kitchen staff exited the room and greeted him which he nodded in response. He therefore went inside and saw that the two of them had already taken their seats. Adrien who noticed his presence had acknowledge him and made him sat next to Nathalie. 

The three of them ate together, silently and awkwardly. Until the very last bite, neither three of them spoke a bit, if it were them enjoying their meal or them being uncomfortable to say anything, Gabriel chose the latter. Not long after, Adrien's phone rang from its pocket and rose up from his seat.

"It's my alarm, time for me to go. Goodbye Father, goodbye Nathalie," and then he was gone.

"Sir, I'll inform the kitchen staff first. You can go ahead at the office Sir, I'll be there in a minute," and she also left.

~o~

  
Nathalie had summoned herself to the office after she had done instructing the kitchen staff. She opened the huge office door quietly, as she had always been, and caught a glimpse staring onto his wife's portrait. There was a pang of pain building up on her chest as he was watched him. She couldn't made out what his expression was and had no intention to dig more into it, so she moved straight towards her desk, sat down and turned on her unit — checking the mails, appointments from the shipping companies, reports from the other branches, and bunch of calls from Audrey Bourgeois.

"I had thought it over if I should put it on the storage or should I send it to London," Gabriel suddenly utterred that drawn off Nathalie's attention from her computer to him.

"Sir?" was the only word she was able to say as it slowly registered what Gabriel had said.

"Emilie's portrait, I was thinking of keeping it on the attic but I also thought of having Amelie keep it," he put a hand under his chin, "What would it be Nathalie?"

"Why do you plan on taking it down in the first place?" She asked curiously as she was in dazed then confused. Taking down Emilie's portrait was like removing a part of Gabriel's identity. He wouldn't carelessly decided it unless there's a reason behind it.

"I had let Emilie go. I want to have a fresh start and I want to do it not having it hanging here anymore."

Nathalie was in a delirium, she couldn't seem to believe what Gabriel had said. This might be a dream of hers, or she might be hallucinating or maybe — a hand suddenly prevented her from making anymore assumptions.

"Are you okay Nathalie? You became silent, I was calling your name but you were not responding," worriness etched on Gabriel's face. Nathalie stepped back away from him, away from his grasp.

"I'm fine Sir," both hands clenched on her sides then gave him a short smile, "About Emilie's portrait, I do think Ms. Amelie will be glad having it." 

Gabriel thought about moving closer but seeing her discomfort stopped him from doing it so and went back to his podium.

"I'm certain she will. Have someone take it down today, Nathalie," he returned to his designs, not looking at her.

"Noted Sir," Nathalie was about to head back to her desk but there was something bothering her.

"Sir, if it's not too personal to ask, what are you going to do with Emilie's body?" It was this question that was bugging her.

"Adrien and I agreed to cremate Emilie's body. We decided to do it once you have woken up." Gabriel could see from his peripheral view how her expression changed for a moment then immediately turned back into a more composed one.

"You shouldn't have waited for me Sir, what if I never woke up?" She didn't knew why she bothered asking it but what if she never did woke up? Would they still waited for her even if it took for how many days? Months? Or years?

"I couldn't do it without you having say goodbye to her," Gabriel stated, still not looking at her, and by the way he said it didn't required any further prying.

"I understand, Sir, and thank you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will things start to change between Gabriel and Nathalie?


	7. Broken Dam

It had been a month since the confrontation and things got back to normal for the three of them, well not quite for Nathalie and Gabriel. It had been days since they wasn't able to have a proper conversation with each other than relating to work. Emilie's ash retained within their possession, kept in a console furniture at the dining area, while her portrait was at the care of the Graham de Vanily. Both the peacock and the butterfly miraculous were in Ladybug's possession, being the guardian, as Nathalie had also surrendered her miraculous on that same day.

The sun rised slowly from its sleep as it leisurely poked out on the horizon. Gabriel extracted himself from bed and coursed his way to the bathroom. A cold shower would be a great way to start the day in these scorching season. Once he had took of his garments, he stepped into the running water and let the water flowed onto his bared body.

These past few days had deprived both of them from seeing each other more often with Nathalie busied organzing the shipments, events, resulted her to not be in the office most of the time. Gabriel, on the other hand, had allowed himself to attend business meetings personally this time in order to lessen Nathalie's work and for a change for himself as well, which shocked the entire fashion industry. A designer who used to do business ventures on a video call had suddenly lurked out and presented himself to the public, in flesh, well that caused quite a scene.

Nathalie had arrived at the mansion a little early than usual but it's better than waiting for the time, so might as well put it in a good use. She had somehow convinced Gabriel to let herself stay at her apartment, of course, after some persuadings which she prevailed. She walked the path on the way to the atelier and then opened the doors to the office, hers and Gabriel's office. She had long gone abandoned the desk on her was supposed to be office when Gabriel decided to set her station instead on his office, it happened when Gabriel just started becoming Hawk Moth.

The dizzy spells had became her companion accompanied by the short coughs but nothing serious. The medicine from Marinette had mellowed down those daily handicaps yet Adrien still fuzzed over her and sometimes from Gabriel too. She didn't wanted to be the recipient of attention as she was used to be the one looking out after them however she couldn't denied that those moments made her felt that she was someone to them, that she was important.

There were not much changes in the room except the portrait was no longer towering over the wall. The room was a bit brighter now since Gabriel decided to open the curtains more and for her, the deviation was better compared to when it was always so dim. As per default, Nathalie moved towards her unit and booted it up when a sudden ring surprised her and found it strange getting a call so early before the office time. She fished out her phone from her pants' pocket and looked at the caller ID, it was from one of their fabric manufacturers.

"Gabriel Brand, Sancoeur speaking," she calmly answered.

"Good morning Ms. Sancoeur. I apologoze if I call this early of the day but there was a slight problem with the fabric Mr. Agreste had requested," the person from the other line had said.

"What's the problem Mr. Bricher? Mr. Agreste is not yet here in the office. Maybe we could find a way to—"

"Ms. Sancouer, it would be better if I could talk to him directly regarding this matter," the caller had made his point.

Nathalie glanced at her watch to see that time was a few minutes until 7:00 am and said, "I see, then Mr. Bricher I'll hold the call for a moment and get Mr. Agreste."

"Of course, thank you Ms. Sancoeur."

She pressed the hold button, moved out, and hastily went upstairs. She fastly paced the pathway towards Gabriel's room. She halted on his front door and knocked twice on the door. She heard the clicked sound and there emerged a topless Gabriel with a towel wrapped around his lower half. He seemed he was freshly out of the shower considering he was drying his hair off with another towel which Nathalie couldn't helped but flustered at the sight.

"Nathalie, what brought you here so early? Work will start a few minutes later on," Gabriel stated, unawared that he was talking to Nathalie undressed in such a manner.

"Good morning Sir," she slightly recovered from her agitated emotions, "Mr. Bricher had called and requested to have a word with you concerning on the fabrics you have ordered. It seemed urgent," but seemed disturbed with it.

"I understand," Gabriel offered his hand but Nathalie just looked at it bemusedly which confused him as well.

"Nathalie, the phone," he said it a bit louder this time but still holded gentleness. It had worked out since Nathalie snapped out of it and handed him the phone. He took it from her hand and told her to come inside to which Nathalie disapproved.

"Sir, I can wait ouside."

"The staffs would be wondering why you are standing outside," Gabriel responded but Nathalie argued.

"Wouldn't it cause a misunderstanding if they saw us together here?"

"They won't," he said as she dragged her inside and then answered the phone not allowing Nathalie to argue more.

"Yes, Mr. Bicher. It's me, Gabriel Agreste."

Nathalie could seen the seriousness Gabriel always showed when talking to the clients. His authoritativeness won't be easily shakened by any means and him being topless further exuded his manliness from her point of view. Being this close to him didn't helped and all Nathalie could do was to stand still and waited for him to finish the call, praying, the sooner the better.

"Pardon? I'm afraid I can't wait for that much longer. If you can produce it by next week, that would be fine," he ended the call and handed the phone back to Nathalie. She could figured out that he was annoyed a bit.

"The heat had caused trouble to everyone. Even the fabric manufacturers encountered some problems with the productions," he crossed his ams in front of his chest while still oblivious that he's talking to her wearing nothing except for the towel that covered the lower part of his toned body.

"I'll get dressed—," he blurted out with casualty and then gaped after he eventually discovered what was establishing Nathalie's uneasiness, "and I'll be downstairs," at that, he turned his back away from her.

"Of course Sir," she quickly uttered and moved her heels towards the door and closed it quietly behind her as she went outside.

Nathalie clenched and unclenched her hands as she tried to conquer her emotional instability with her capable matured mind but unfortunately emotions had devoured her weak mind's state. Sighing heavily, she hurriedly raced down the stairs, briskedly walked to the office and let herself cooled off her hightened feelings. She did hoped she had enough time before Gabriel would make it worse once he's in the office.

Gabriel on the other hand, promptly covered his face with one hand and huffed out quick short breathes to contain the abnormal pounding of the organ on his chest. He somehow managed to gear up as he dressed with much same style yesterday but had choosen to wear a navy blue pants instead. He styled his hair — brushed, and then slicked back apart from the few front hairs he excluded from the gel, convinced it would made him looked less stern. Satisfied with the outcome, he applied some perfume and moved out of the room.

~o~

  
As much as Gabriel wanted to focus on his work the entire day, his focused just kept on slipping off his mind. Nathalie avoiding his eye contact everytime they conversed had not been a great help at all. The time, five minutes before the end of work hours, displayed on his computer screen made it even more unpleasant. As soon as the time hit 5 in the afternoon, Nathalie immediately stood up from her chair, turned off her computer, gathered her things and put it inside her purse. She was about to step out from her desk when the familiar pain seared through her head associated with light dizziness. Gabriel didn't missed her hand moved towards her forehead, rubbing the temples. 

"Nathalie, what's wrong?" Panic rose on him and swiftly moved to her side.

"It's nothing, just a little dizzy. It will be gone any second now," she tried to pushed his hand away.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go feeling like this. I advise you to stay here for the night." 

"No, no need. I can —" the pain throbbed back again.

Gabriel couldn't bared to take this any longer so he scooped her up, ignoring her protests. He ascended the staircase and brought Nathalie to her room. As he settled her on one of her couches, he kneeled in fromt of her and put his hand on top of her.

"That's why I wanted you to move in here," he uttered, "I can monitor your health better—"

"Why can't you just let me be Gabriel!" 

Nathalie's words blazed passed through her mouth as her emotions swirled up erratically. Gabriel couldn't figured out what made her so angry like this. He had never seen her reacted hysterically like this. It was not an exaggeration that this would be the first time she shouted at him and with her avoiding him all day had caused his dormant vexation which he had been restraining the whole day, bursted out.

"Why are you so stubborn Nathalie? I am entirely worried about you," his expression was hard but immediately softened as he saw Nathalie gripped the fabric on her chest as if she was hurting inside.

"Because I don't want to be attached to all of these," the dam that she had been holding, "I don't want to get used to you caring for me like this," had eventually broke and tears flowed heavily down her cheeks.

"Because I know once I'm all better," she vigorously wiped her eyes over and over, "things will go back to the way it was before," yet it was pointless since her tears wouldn't stop falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making Nathalie cry 😭


	8. GREEN & RED

The pain, regret and sorrow emanated from Nathalie as she continuously wiped her eyes. It ached him to see her like this. So, Gabriel kneeled down in front of her, removed her hands from her face and wiped the remaining tears with his thumb.

"Is this the reason you've been avoiding me?" Both of his hands shifted down on her cheeks, "You've been feeling like this all along," caringly cupped each side and gazed unto her turquoise clouded eyes.

"I'm such a child, sorry for acting like this Sir—" Gabriel enveloped his arms around Nathalie, hand on the back of her head and the other behind her shoulders.

"You have all the rights to feel like this Nathalie," he stroked her hair, "for all the things you have done for me, being with me all this time," and it seemed like she had calmed down a little, "It's the least I could do—" but Nathalie had pushed him away, new tears formed on her eyes.

"You're just doing all of this because you feel responsible for it," she stood up harshly and a sudden realization had stricken him as he saw the hurt in her eyes growed stronger than before. So, that's what was offending her, she thought that his care for her was out of pity.

"No, no, Nathalie that's not it, I am trully worried about you," _because I care deeply about you_ , was the unspoken words curled up behind his tongue, wanting to escape, but somehow he couldn't say it.

"Stop, please just stop," the pain she's been having had commanded her to stay away from it, "No more of this," to stay away from him.

Adrien was just on time to see Nathalie stormed out of her room, eyes wiped harshly, crying. She stopped when she saw him but quickly passed him by and hurriedly ran down the stairs. He was confused what was stirring so he looked for his father which he found at Nathalie's room, sat on a chair, head slightly bowed, staring to blankness while his hands clutched the arms of the chairs.

"Father? Why was Nathalie crying? I saw her hastily got her things from the office. What happened?" He didn't wanted to pry but he needed some explanations.

"I caused her pain, son," Gabriel started, "She thinks I only took care of her because I am accountable to it," a strong emotion had elicited, dismayed — on the situation, rather to himself.

"Do you Father? Do you take it as an obligation?" Adrien accusingly asked his father.

"Of course not, I care deeply for her because—," he stopped unsured whether to tell Adrien or not but he had learnt that hiding it will do him no good.

"Adrien I have something to tell you, I don't know when it started but I... I—" 

"You love Nathalie," Adrien outspoken him first. He expected him to be against it, perhaps disgusted if professionalism was to be measured, this is not professional at all but his son's response appaled him.

"Father, can you still remember what I told you when Aunt Amelie and Felix visited us?" He dragged a chair to sit next to his father.

Gabriel checked his memory, recalling what Adrien had said to him that day. He remembered Nathalie told him not to keep Adrien in the dark anymore and it was that moment he had the courage to finally brought out him that he was Hawk Moth yet he wasn't able to since Adrien had said something— _"I have noticed how close you and Nathalie have become. If she can make you happy again... then, as far as I'm concerned, she's already part of the family,"_ those were the exact words Adrien had uttered to him.

"On that day, I was going to tell you that I was Hawk Moth but then you said something about me and Nathalie," a bit flushed as Adrien's words repeatedly singing on his head.

"You were going to reveal your identity?" Adrien's eyes went wide as to express that he was shocked that a secret was supposed to be revealed that day.

"But about you and Nathalie, I did meant it Father, you seemed to have opened yourself better, I saw how you look out to her, and I'll say it once again that she will always be a family to me," he put his hand on top of his Father's and lightly squeezed it.

"But I still wonder why you were so furious that time maybe you still didn't have feelings for her," it was something that concerned him and angled his head to the side.

"I was, wasn't I? Perhaps I couldn't accept it coming from you and was partially denying my growing affection for Nathalie," and scratched the back of his head as he rarely does it when he's embarrassed.

"That was it, you were in denial Father," Adrien's eyes gleamed brightly as if he had found the answer.

Gabriel roughly shrugged his hair, clueless, "What am I going to do, son?"

"Why can't you just tell her how you feel?" Adrien quickly replied.

"Somehow I'm afraid confessing Adrien. What if she'll push herself away from me?"

"I'm sure she won't because she—," he knew that Nathalie loved his father too, "I know you're not good with words Father but if you'll just speak out your true feelings for her, everything will be fine," and having them to figure it out themselves would be the best support he could give.

"Adrien, you know I love your mother right?"

"I know Father, you wouldn't had become Hawk Moth if it wasn't for her."

"Adrien," he paused for a moment, "son, thank you for the input and thank you for understanding me." Gabriel did not expected Adrien to embrace him from the sides, almost disregarded that his son liked physical contacts the most. He reciprocated the gesture by putting a hand on his son's shoulders.

"Anytime Father," Adrien rose up, "she can be a bit stubborn too, if you know what I mean," winked at his father and head out of the room.

"She sure is," but didn't actually caught up what his son meant.

~o~

  
Nathalie blasted through the streets of Paris, ignoring the cars she had been overtaking. She almost didn't noticed the sign had turned red, luckily, she stomped on the brakes just in time. The frustration had nearly taken over her, she realized. This is no time to be affected to these meaningless emotions. How she wished her life would moved forward same as how the green light signalled the cars to drive, but hers would forever be on red — unprogressed, stagnant, unable to move.

She stepped on the gas, launching the car once more yet mindful on the road, this time, and had safely arrived at her apartment. Before she got out of her vehicle, she made sure she was composed, wouldn't want people to create more gossips, and hurriedly went up to her unit — the only place where she had the freedom to completely peeled off her mask.

Dark lit, gloomy ambiance, and emptier than ever — she turned on the lights, dropped her keys on the counter, thrown her bag on the couch and lazily slumped herself on the cushions. Stayed like that for a while before she picked herself up and get ready to end her stressful day. Had a microwaved dinner, drank some wine, took an evening shower, and headed to bed. During this times, she really needed someone to talk to — how she missed Duusu. Despite being an emotionally unstable being, Duusu was a great companion and a good listener.

The thought on seeing Gabriel tomorrow, merely having a conversation with him would be difficult. How she desired not to go there anymore but she knew she couldn't do it. This strong loyalty would always brought her back to him, she couldn't leave him, _she just couldn't._ She would just have to distance herself — maintain professionalism, further supress her emotions, avoid him as much as possible and occupy herself with work, hoping those would be enough to keep him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for keeping up with my story. It's about to end but it will open up to a two sequel.   
> The huge conflict between Gabriel and Nathalie is starting. Will Gabriel be able to express his feelings for her?   
> Nathalie, on the other hand, doubts the affection Gabriel's been showing.


	9. FRAGMENTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things needed to be said in order for the pace to start.

Life at the mansion was same as usual except for Nathalie and Gabriel who had been clearly not in good terms. As someone who witnessed how the two, whom were not interacting like they were used to, was kind of disappointing for Adrien. His father and his attempts would always be countered by Nathalie, professionally, well he couldn't blame her.

"Father, Nathalie, I'll be going now," he walked towards his father at the podium and whispered, "I hope you'll settle things with Nathalie today, Father." His father had given him a promising confident look

.

"Nathalie, eat lunch with us, no buts," Adrien gave her a quick hug and ran to the door and closed it behind him.

The two immediately went back to work, separately. Gabriel had found out today's work load was rather light, with much spare time, perhaps this would be the opportunity to finally have a talk with Nathalie. He was surprised when she saw her at her desk today. He already assumed that he might not see her after all that had happened yesterday but he knew Nathalie was not someone who would let personal problems affect her work. It was one of her qualities that

"Nathalie," he called her.

"Yes Sir?" Nathalie had detached her eyes on the computer and looked at him but still avoided his eye contact.

"Once you're finished with your work. Can you assist me on something at my room, later on?" He couldn't let the day ended in vain.

"Is there something wrong with your room? Do I need to call the maintenance personnel to check on it?" She replied as she held her phone up.

"No, it's rather personal," he maintained his composure so that Nathalie wouldn't saw right through him.

"Well, if it's something personal, I think I'm not the one you should be asking, Sir—"

"Just help me with it this time Nathalie, please," everytime he used that pleading tone of him, Nathalie found it hard to say no to him, so she sighed hard and nodded to him as approval.

"Thank you Nathalie," the corners of his mouth lurched upward, "Tell me when you're done," and smiled at her but Nathalie instantly returned her attention back on her work.

~o~

  
Hours had passed, Gabriel finished his and did some random sketches on his workpad to keep himself he occupied. There he drawn Nathalie — her right hand tucked a stray hair behind her ear while she held the pen on her left, fully concentrated on the screen in front of her — and all he could think off was how beautiful she was on that moment. He smiled at that sight of her, mesmerized —

"Sir, I'm all done."

His train of thought was eventually stopped with Nathalie calling her. When he saw her stood up and walked towards him, he immediately hid his drawing on one of the drawers.

"Yes, let's head upstairs," he adjusted his tie and was the first one to head out of the office with Nathalie followed behind him, quietly. As they reached his room, he opened it and went inside then looked backed to make sure she was with him.

When Nathalie entered his space, she wasn't sure what she had felt. She remembered the last time she was here, it was when Emilie was sick and bedridden because of the peacock miraculous. And now seeing his room again, the place did get brightened up as the thick curtains which used to wholly drape the windows were now pushed over to the sides and gave way to the stunning view of Paris.

"Nathalie I need your assistance on this," her gazed followed Gabriel as he opened the door to his closet and showed a huge clothing collection of his and Emilie's, she remained still.

"I decided I'm going to donate or store Emilie's clothes and I need your help sorting it out, appropriately," Gabriel anticipated Nathalie's reaction but was dazed when she just walked through the door and immediately started sorting out the clothes.

Both of them got to a different area on the room. Nathalie didn't like the idea of this at all, it felt like she was invading a privacy, especially _Emilie's privacy_. She sneaked a glance on Gabriel whose focused on sliding the dresses off its hangers, he suddenly gazed at her direction which made her instantly diverted her attention back on the task. The clothes were stacked on the closet's floor and brought to the bed to be folded and put on the boxes. After a while, Gabriel suggested that he would be in charge on taking it all off while Nathalie would do the folding and she nonchalantly obliged to it.

'Sir, why didn't you asked the housemaids to do this instead?" Nathalie asked while neatly folding Emilie's dresses, voice tensed, displeased.

"You know I don't like others touching my things and invading my space," he replied, voice muffled as his face was slightly covered with clothes. He carried a heap of it across the room and dropped it all on the bed. Nathalie quickly folded the newly brought clothes and Gabriel sat down on the bed and helped with the folding as well. Once they had finished it all up, they put them on different boxes depending on the type of clothing.

"Sir, I'm no different," Nathalie suddenly spoke as she stored the dresses on one box.

"I beg your pardon, Nathalie," Gabriel stopped from his work and intently looked at her.

"I am an employee, same as them, you are my boss—"

"But you're different from them," he interrupted her and got closer while Nathalie continuously stocked the dresses unaware of his movement.

"Still SIR, that doesn't change the fact that—" Gabriel grabbed her arms, causing her to turn her head and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why are you acting like this Nathalie?" Gabriel closed the gap subtly between them and moved both of his arms on the sides of her arms, holding her firmly.

"Because it is supposed to be like this! Why do you keep on doing this Gabriel?" 

Nathalie had said as she tried to contain the emotions she's been trying to conceal from him. Frustrations arose as her attempts to struggle away from his grip had failed, it had generated tears and her breath quickened. Gabriel brought her even closer and he enveloped her with an embrace.

"Stop doing this Nathalie," held her tighter yet gentle, his body in contact with hers.

"I'm doing this because I care for you," the words hardly recognizable as it was affected by her sobs. Gabriel pulled away, but didn't let her go, instead he put one of his hand on her face while the other remained wrapped around the small of her waist.

"Is that why you wanted to be the sacrifice?" He didn't wanted to ask of this again but there was this urge from him that pushed him to do it.

"Just because you care?" His eyes searching for answers on hers.

She bit her lower lip and uttered, "I desired for you and Adrien to be happy again," she stood with her back on him, and was able to release from his grip. "There was no other option, Gabriel. It had to be me," then eventually faced him.

"Why does it had to be you? Why would you want to do it?" Gabriel ignored the personal restrictions she had created, he didn't cared of it anymore.

"I told you before, haven't I? I love your family Gabriel," she expressively said it, "I adored watching you, Emilie and Adrien together as a complete family that it hurt me too when Emilie went into an endless sleep," and Gabriel didn't need the miraculous for him to know as he saw it and felt her emotions but there has to be another reason.

"I don't understand. Why... why would you go that far for us—"

"Because I want to see you happy again Gabriel! I want to see you smile the way you were before when Emilie was still here with you," tears started to escape from her eyes and before it fell down her face she immediately wiped it.

"Adrien has been trying to do that for you, he never gave up on you," now the tears won't stop spilling from her eyes, "but even your son was not enough and I saw it," bit her lower lip hard that it might bled if she bit it harder.

"What more can I do when I am just your mere assistant? I want you to be happy but I know I can't give it to you... because I am not her," she stumbled upon her words as she kept her hands neared her heart. " ** _I will never be her_ ,** that's why I wanted to be the one to do it." It clenched painfully yet no tears left in her eyes as all have dried up. 

"I—" Gabriel was in awe, loss of words.

"You could have get another assistant Gabriel, maybe even better I am. I am a burden, I am nobody, I am just one of your many employees, _irreplaceable_." The pain of not being loved back by the person you loved the most had reflected a pained sadness in her eyes.

"Nathalie," was all he could say to her. He had formulated many things to say to her but it suddenly disappeared like how the sun was slowly swallowed by the rain clouds out on the sky of Paris.

"I may not be able to see you happy again but at least I know you would, when it did happened, when she had came back to you and Adrien. _**Your happiness is my happiness, Gabriel.**_ "

She held his sleeves tightly as she quivered in sorrow. Her eyes couldn't look into his and her breathing was a bit irregular as her chest tightened in pain. She couldn't handled anymore of it so she leaned her face on his chest and peered below.

"But even after all that, I still couldn't give it to you because I was a failure. I'm sorry." She cried, her tears damped Gabriel's shirt, shoulders' shuddered, and every sob shattered something inside of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would Gabriel responds to Nathalie's outbreak of emotions?


	10. ALMOST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's a coward.

For a man who secluded himself to the world, pushed away the people who had cared for him, and took the down the dark path to get someone who had been long gone was enough for him to be despised yet Nathalie had been loyal to him and never left even the odds were all against him. Nathalie — a woman who's independent, reliable, and who was always composed but now in his arms she's trembling and fragile under his touch. He doesn't wanted to see her like this. 

"Nathalie, what made you think that you're not important? You are Nathalie," Gabriel said it with all honesty that made her looked up to him yet unconvinced.

"Gabriel, I know you feel guilty of my condition but don't, I made this choice." She held on his sleeves tighter, tugging it. She took off her glasses, disfunctioned, since it was wet with tears.

"All this time, you thought that I don't genuinely cared about you?" He cupped both the sides of her face and stared deeply into her eyes.

"You don't know how worried I was as I saw you coughing violently on the floor when you first used the miraculous." His eyes started to sting as the unfamiliar fluid threatened to escape from his eyes which drew a concerned look from Nathalie, brows creased on her face.

"Everytime you transformed, it broke me because I was aware what it would do to your body once the power weared off and each time you coughed and felt dizzy, it kills me. It brought horror to me thinking what if one day your body couldn't take it anymore and I would lose you too?" 

The last time he cried was when the day Emilie fell into an endless sleep and since then his heart hardened and all that was left were bitter emotions but now, on this moment his heart had been shaken and for the first time in a very long time, he cried.

"Sir, why are you crying?" Nathalie removed Gabriel's glasses, dropping hers onto the floor, as she wiped his tears with her sleeves, "I promised that I would do anything for you, didn't I? No matter what happened, that's why—"

"Nathalie, how do you feel about me?"

The question made Nathalie flinched in discomfort which gave hope from Gabriel but didn't derived into an immediate conclusion, he could had misunderstood it. He wanted to hear it from her but was taken aback as her eyes showed so much pain. He couldn't bared to stare with it longer but he has to because he was the one who caused it. 

"Nathalie, I want you to be honest with me, I know you've been but please tell me. How do you feel about me?"

She didn't wanted to be asked like this, not in this situation, She tried to avoid his stare but she couldn't. His gazed pierced through the solid wall of her heart, forcely destroying his way through and with all the strength left in her, she suppresed her emotions once more, buried it even deeper and further.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she tried to sound as flat as possible as a sign for him to drop the question.

"Of course it matters to me!" Gabriel was confused as to why he was furious but he couldn't stopped himself knowing Nathalie was trying to hide her feelings from him, again. The sudden rose of his voice caused a sudden movement from Nathalie resulted for Gabriel's glasses to slip off from her fingers.

Seeing his sudden outburst, Nathalie was provoked and anger rose from her, "What do you want me to say!? That I love you, that I want you to see that I am here as well? Hoping that you will love me back as much as I love you!?"

As she spatted out those words it left a bitter taste to her mouth because she was aware that she would got to hurt herself from it even more. She didn't need to see his reaction so she once again dropped her head but Gabriel was quicked as he stopped it and this time he lowered his face closed to hers.

"I know," the words softly escaped from his lips, "I had known it all along but I tried to ignored it because—"

Nathalie cut her off, "you miss and love Emilie too much, I know." and the pained expression returned on her again.

He rubbed both of his thumbs on her face, easing the pain, "Yes, and no. I ignored it because I won't believed that you would feel that way to me," his brows furrowed as he tried to find the right words to say to her.

"And I ended taking advantage of it. I took it for granted. No words can express how sorry I am," he closed the gap between their foreheads and closed his eyes but the insecurities and uncertainties she had been containing from the depths of her emotions had emerged and urged Nathalie to back away, securing a fair distance from him.

"It's alright Sir. From that moment I had these feelings I knew that it won't be _returned_. You don't have to feel sorry about it," she was hurt but she let her self accepted the cruel reality of it. Gabriel would always love Emilie and no one could ever replace her in his heart. He was loyal to Emilie just like how she was loyal to him, and that's just it.

"Nathalie, you don't—" Gabriel tried to approach her yet Nathalie stopped him from his tracks as he saw how her expression changed.

"Sir, really, I'm fine. I will still be your assistant. I won't leave you just because of that." She returned to her usual self — the impassive being that she was.

"Nathalie, I can't accept this." Gabriel couldn't comprehended how Nathalie was able to act like nothing had happened a moment earlier. All those emotions she showed before had vanished, leaving no trace left behind.

"We are capable adults. Sir... Let's not complicate things more, please." Seeing Gabriel had nothing more to say, Nathalie had hand him his glasses, picked up hers on the floor and payed her attention back on the stacked boxes.

"If you'll excuse me, Sir, I'll be downstairs and instruct staff on what to do with the boxes," she told him as emotionless as ever that it felt so surreal to Gabriel. 

"Adrien will be arriving soon. I'll be waiting in the dining area since he's been expecting me to have lunch together, I hope you don't mind, Sir."

"Of course." He clenched his fists as he couldn't looked at her, he couldn't looked at how emotionless she was. The Nathalie standing in front of him now was composed and invulnerable.

"And Sir I'll have someone from the kitchen to inform you when Adrien is here," with that she left Gabriel on his room and at that moment she had also buried her feelings, kept it locked from the bottom of her heart and sweared never to be opened again. She should go back to the way she was before, when she didn't had accumulated these troublesome affective aspect of human consciousness called _emotions_.

Gabriel watched Nathalie walked out of the room wearing her usual face when she's his assistant. He wanted to stop her and tell her that he loves her but now was not the right time to do it. Not when she was acting like this, stubborn. Letting professionalism and boundaries affects her actions and decisions. He couldn't blamed her with it, it was all his fault. He was blinded for too long, realized it too late, and had hurt her physically and emotionally.

He sighed hard and was about to moved away from his spot when he noticed that he stepped on a piece of folded paper and picked it up. He unfolded it and written inside were some scribbles and strangely the handwriting seemed familiar — _it belonged to Emilie_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Emilie wrote on that paper? Will Gabriel let Nathalie go?  
> Nathalie seemed to bury her feeling for Gabriel. Will she able to do it all the way through? Or Gabriel will find a way to reach her?
> 
> I finally finished it! There will be a sequel of this! I hope you'll be all looking forward to it!

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time making a story and publish it on a site. Don't worry I'll be updating more often I already made the full frame of this.  
> Stay attached to Miraculous!  
> ~Ayumuchinnn 💙💜


End file.
